Our Promise
by exgulliver
Summary: Cerita dibalik tanggal 31 Maret dimana Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yesung dan kedua saudaranya yang lain. Apa saja sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan? This is KyuSung! :) Happy KyuSung Day! Read n then review juseyoo


**Tittle** : Our Promise

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

\- Kyuhyun

\- Yesung

\- Super Junior

**Summary** : Cerita dibalik tanggal 31 Maret dimana Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yesung dan kedua saudaranya yang lain. Apa saja sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, absurd, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Our Promise===###_**

.

.

.

"Kawi Bawi Bo!"

"Kyahaha.. Kau kalah Kyunie!" Yesung berseru girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam. Sial, kenapa otak geniusnya tak berfungsi dalam permainan batu gunting kertas seperti ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah, mana hukumannya?"

"Ini!" Ryeowook menyodorkan gelas berisikan gulungan-gulungan kertas panjang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas itu dengan berat hati. Mendadak firasatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Dapat apa dapat apa?" Heechul begitu antusias menanti hukuman yang didapat Kyuhyun.

Mengisi waktu luang mereka selama berkumpul di dorm, para member Super Junior memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah permainan kecil. Permainan dengan hukuman-hukuman yang mereka tulis dengan tangan sendiri.

Siapa yang kalah harus bersedia melakukan hukuman yang tertulis tanpa bisa menolak. Kabar terkini yang kita tahu adalah Cho Kyuhyun berada diposisi terakhir setelah kalah dari Kim Yesung dalam permainan gunting batu kertas. Dan hukuman yang Kyuhyun pilih adalah ..

"Buat postingan selca setiap hari dalam seminggu penuh ke akun SNS."

"Mwo? Yaakk.. Yesung~ah, kau yang menulisnya benarkan?" selidik Leeteuk. Ia merasa tak asing dengan hukuman yang dibacakan Kyuhyun barusan. Siapa lagi member Super Junior yang sangat ketagihan dengan selca selain Kim Yesung?

Yesung meringis tanpa dosa menatap sang kekasih, "Hehe.. Mian Kyunie."

Tadinya Yesung menulis hukuman itu karena menurutnya itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Akan tetapi setelah mendapati Kyuhyunlah orang yang harus melaksanakan hukuman itu, Yesung merasa cukup bersalah. Oh ayolah.. Hey, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi kebalikan Kim Yesung kini harus mengupdate SNSnya setiap hari? Update sebulan dua kali saja sudah merupakan kemajuan untuk akun SNS Kyuhyun.

"Baby.." Kyuhyun memelas. Hukuman ini terasa lebih berat untuk dia lakukan.

Sang kekasih menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis. "Hanya seminggu saja, eung?"

"Tapi baby─"

"─Tidak ada penolakan."

.

**_Cup~_**

.

"Janji?" ujar Yesung setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipipi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**_###===Our Promise===###_**

.

.

.

29 Maret 2015 ..

Hingga hari ini Kyuhyun masih belum melaksanakan hukumannya. Kendalanya? Setidaknya ia harus punya alasan sebelum mengupdate SNSnya seminggu penuh dengan beberapa selca.

"Kyu, kenapa melamun?" Ryeowook menghampiri rekannya di ruang rias.

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Aku bingung."

"Tentang?" tanya sang namja pecinta jerapah itu lagi.

"Rasanya aneh jika tiba-tiba aku memposting selca setiap hari dalam seminggu. Apa yang akan para penggemarku pikirkan?" keluh sang namja jangkung.

"Oh, hukuman yang kau dapat minggu lalu? Memangnya kau serius mau melakukannya?"

"Aku sudah berjanji." jawab Kyuhyun mengingat janjinya pada Yesung.

Sang lawan bicara ikut berpikir sejenak. Tak lama ia kembali berkomentar, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat skenario?"

"Skenario?"

Ryeowook kembali menjelaskan idenya. "Nanti di atas panggung, kita akan menyindirmu yang tak pernah update SNS. Lalu katakan saja kau mau mengupdate SNSmu dalam seminggu penuh."

Ibarat sebuah cahaya dari lampu ajaib yang muncul di atas kepala Kyuhyun, Sang Magnae langsung menyetujui ide tersebut. Dengan begitu ia punya alasan yang jelas untuk mengudpate SNSnya.

Setelah merundingkan rencana Ryeowook ke semua member, Kyuhyun dan para hyungnya pun bersiap melakukan opening untuk konser Super Show 6 mereka di Nanjing.

.

.

.

**_###===Our Promise===###_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi penumpang mobil van. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas berada didekat telinga untuk menggenggam ponsel pintarnya. Ia sedang menghubungi seseorang yang kini menjadi sumber penyakit rindu dalam dirinya.

"Baby, annyeong~" sapa Kyuhyun manja.

Kebiasaan, sikap manis manja kekanakan adalah hal wajib yang akan didapati Yesung ketika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Halo Kyunie.." sahut Yesung.

Manik Kyuhyun melirik jam digital mungil di dashboard mobil. "Sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah. Kau sendiri?"

"Belum baby, aku baru saja menyelesaikan jadwalku. Emm.. kau sibuk?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan nonton TV bersama Kkoming."

"Apa itu artinya kau bersedia jika aku mengajakmu pergi keluar?" ajak Kyuhyun.

Yesung tertawa kecil sebelum mengiyakan ajakan tak romantis Kyuhyun padanya. "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap."

"Joha! Kita ke tempat biasa, ok? Aku juga akan mengajak yang lain."

"Eum, aku mengerti."

"Yasudah, bersiaplah. Tampil semanis mungkin, arrachi?"

Namja diseberang melayangkan erangan protes terhadap ucapan Kyuhyun. "Yakk.. Aku tampan!"

Cho Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tampan dimata wanita, tapi dimataku kau manis sayang." goda Sang Magnae nakal.

"Aish! Terserah saja!"

.

**_Tut Tut Tut .._**

.

Yesung mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak. Sang kekasih hanya tertawa geli setelah berhasil menggoda hyung tercintanya itu.

"Hyungnim, apa kau tahu siapa saja yang bebas hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sang Manager yang duduk dibangku depan.

Sang lawan bicara membuka catatan kecilnya sebentar. "Donghae tak ada jadwal. Ryeowook selesai setelah jam 8."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan hubungi Ryeonggu saja." Kyuhyun mencari kontak Kim Ryeowook diponselnya.

"Tidak ajak Donghae?" tanya Sang Manager.

Sang Artis melempar pandangan malas. "SMS saja cukup. Donghae hyung akan ikut kemanapun Yesung hyung pergi." balasnya.

Namja paruh baya didepan Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Ia tahu seperti apa sikap Donghae pada Yesung. Meskipun Donghae berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk, namja Lee itu sangat dekat dengan Yesung. Terkadang ia lebih sering pergi keluar bersama Yesung daripada kekasihnya yang lumayan sibuk itu.

"Ryewoook~ah, kau sibuk?"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku sedang rekaman radio sekarang." jawab Ryeowook dari tempatnya.

"Jadwalmu selesai jam 8 'kan?"

"Eum., kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu minum di luar dengan Donghae dan Yesung hyung, bagaimana?"

Ryeowook terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Donghae hyung dan Yesung hyung ikut? Emm.. sebenarnya badanku terasa kurang baik sekarang. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, Kyu."

"Tapi kau harus membantuku Ryeowook~ah. Bagaimana kalau nanti Donghae menempel terus pada Yesung hyung?"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Ya tentu saja aku tak rela. Ayolah.. Kita hanya keluar untuk makan bersama. Tak asik jika hanya kami bertiga." bujuk Kyuhyun.

Namja mungil itu pada akhirnya menyerah dengan rayuan Kyuhyun dan ia setuju untuk ikut.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh, keempat member Super Junior itu telah berada ditempat yang dijanjikan. Duduk berhadapan dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berdampingan.

"Pesan apa saja yang kalian mau, aku akan membayarnya nanti."

"Kau mentraktir kami?"

"Hari ini saja, iya." sahut Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Waa.. tidak biasanya Kyu." timpal Ryeowook.

"Ada Produser yang membayarku lebih hari ini."

"Sering-sering saja seperti ini kekeke.."

"Dasar, kenapa sifat pelit Myeolchi menular padamu." sindir Kyuhyun.

Donghae membantah, "Hyukie tidak pelit!"

"Oh ya, memang tidak. Hanya susah keluar uang." Komentar tajam Kyuhyun menimbulkan tawa yang lain meledak.

.

.

.

Sedikit perdebatan untuk menentukan pesanan, akhirnya mereka memilih dua menu utama dan beberapa botol soju.

"Kau mau baby? Ini sangat lezat." Kyuhyun menawarkan bulgogi dipiringnya pada Yesung.

Sang kekasih berusaha menolak. "Tidak, kau makan saja. Kau pasti lapar setelah bekerja seharian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah makan beberapa camilan saat waktu _break_ tadi. Ayo buka mulutmu, baby." Kyuhyun mengangkat sumpitnya untuk memberi suapan pada Yesung.

Namja manis itu menurut dan membuka mulutnya.

"Eum, kau benar Kyunie. Mashita~"

"Hyung, kau mau coba tempatku juga?" Donghae ikut-ikutan menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Yesung.

"Makan punyamu sendiri!" Kyuhyun menangkis suapan Donghae dengan sumpit miliknya.

"Ryeowook~ah, kau tidak makan?" Yesung memilih mengabaikan kedua dongsaeng kecilnya dan beralih pada Ryeowook

Si Imut menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar hyung."

"Kepalamu masih pusing?" cemas Yesung.

Tadi Kyuhyun sempat memberitahunya tentang kondisi Ryeowook. Alasan yang membuat Yesung sempat membentak Kyuhyun karena memaksa Ryeowook kemari.

"Sedikit, tapi hyung tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Nyalakan aroma terapi sebelum kau tidur, itu membantu meredakan sakit kepala." saran Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Nde hyung."

.

.

.

Menikmati waktu sisa setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Kyuhyun mengusir rasa bosan dengan mengusulkan sebuah permainan.

"Truth or Dare?" ulang Donghae tak mengerti. Ia pernah mendengar permainan semacam itu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun memainkannya.

Yesung meletakkan ponselnya dan ikut bertanya, "Cara mainnya?"

"Cara mainnya.. kita putar botol soju ini dan saat ujungnya berhenti mengarah pada seseorang, maka orang itu harus memilih Truth or Dare yang tertulis." tutur Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan.

"Aku mengerti.." jawab Yesung diikuti anggukkan kepala oleh yang lain.

"Masing-masing dari kita harus menulis sebuah tantangan untuk Darenya."

Keempat namja tampan itupun mulai sibuk membuat tantangan-tantangan untuk permainan mereka.

Setelah memastikan semua tantangan telah digulung dan diletakkan secara acak didalam gelas kosong. Kyuhyun pun kembali berbicara, "Aku mulai okay, hana dul set!" Kyuhyun memutar botol kosong soju itu dengan semangat.

Semua menanti dengan cemas kemana ujung botol itu akan berhenti. Mengingat tantangan yang mereka tulis tadi berisikkan hal-hal konyol untuk dilakukan.

Putaran demi putaran terjadi selama beberapa detik. Hingga akhirnya ujung botol itu berhenti tepat pada sosok namja polos disamping Ryeowook.

"Cha! Lee Donghae, Truth or Dare?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dare~" ujar sang korban ragu-ragu.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memilih truth, tapi Donghae tak ingin ditanya macam-macam selama Kyuhyun mendengarkan. Pengalaman mengingatkan bahwa membuka aib didepan Kyuhyun sama saja memberi bahan bully-an secara percuma.

"Ok, ambil salah satu." perintah Kyuhyun.

Donghae menelan ludahnya kelu. Sekarang ia harus mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas tersebut.

"Lakukan ciuman dengan orang yang ada dihadapanmu." ujar Donghae membaca tantangannya. Pandangan teduh khasnya segera beralih ke depan. "Y-Yesung hyung .."

Bukan hanya Donghae yang terkejut melihat sosok Yesunglah yang ada dihadapannya, tapi juga Cho Kyuhyun yang kini duduk tepat disamping Yesung.

"Mwo?!"

Kim Ryeowook terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat ia melupakan rasa pusing dikepalanya. "Kekeke.. Permainan yang menarik." komentar Ryeowook. Dalam hati ia bersorak karena Dare itu adalah hasil karyanya.

"Tidak tidak! Kau ambil hukuman yang lain Nemo Raksasa!" tolak Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Yaakk! Aku bukan Nemo Raksasa!" kesal Donghae.

"Kau yang usulkan permainan ini, Kyunie." sela Yesung pada akhirnya.

Beberapa saat lalu ia sempat terkejut mengetahui Dare yang didapat Donghae berkaitan dengannya.

"Baby.."

"Donghae~ya, cepat lakukan dan kita lanjutkan permainannya."

"Tapi hyung.." Donghae merasa tak yakin meski kini Yesung menatapnya tanpa ragu.

"Gwaenchana." Onyx sabit Yesung pun mulai tertutup rapat.

Diikuti sorot mata tajam dari Kyuhyun, Donghae mulai memajukan tubuhnya.

Kini wajah manis Yesung hanya berjarak 10 cm dari pandangan Donghae. Nafas tenang Yesung mulai terasa menerpa wajah tampan namja berstatus kekasih Eunhyuk tersebut. Membuat sang namja Lee merinding membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan dia dapat dari Kyuhyun setelah ini.

Donghae berbisik, "Kyu.. mian."

.

**_Chu~_**

.

Dalam sepersekian detik Donghae sudah menangkup pipi Yesung. Menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir cherry Yesung. Satu titik dimana selama ini hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa menyentuhnya kapanpun.

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mengepalkan jemari tangannya. Mencoba untuk tidak mendorong Lee Donghae dan memukul wajah tampan itu.

Pemandangan tersebut benar-benar membuat emosi Kyuhyun membuncah meski ia tahu ini hanya sebuah permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Cukup." Kyuhyun langsung menarik kekasihnya dari ciuman Donghae dan melahap bibir cherry Yesung tanpa aba-aba. Ia hanya ingin menghapus jejak bibir Donghae sebelum berbekas terlalu lama pada 'milik'nya.

Manik sabit itu terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Sementara dihadapan Yesung, Kyuhyun menutup manik obsidiannya sambil tetap menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Yesung.

Donghae dan Ryeowook menatap sepasang kekasih itu dari tempat duduknya masing-masing. Melihat bagaimana sifat posesif seorang Kyuhyun yang begitu luar biasa terhadap Kim Yesung.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya setelah berhasil menciptakan rona merah dipipi Yesung.

"Kita lanjutkan. Donghae hyung, kau putar botolnya." perintah Kyuhyun seraya melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yesung.

Donghae mendengus pelan. Diputar botol itu sampai ujungnya berhenti tepat ke arah Yesung.

"Yesung hyung, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." jawab Yesung santai.

Kali ini Donghaelah yang berhak bertanya pada Yesung. "Kenapa hyung mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia menyebalkan, posesif, manja, jail dan seenaknya?"

"Heey!" sentak Kyuhyun yang merasa tersinggung.

Sang namja Lee menjulurkan lidahnya tak peduli.

"Kenapa aku mencintainya?" Yesung menatap sang kekasih untuk berpikir. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, "Kurasa karena hatiku yang memilihnya."

"Baby.."

"Kau tidak kesal dengan tingkahnya hyung?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku kesal. Sikapnya yang jail dan posesif itu memang terkadang membuatku ingin memarahinya, tapi dia tahu dengan pasti kelemahanku. Jadi aku tak pernah bisa membencinya dalam waktu lama."

"Aaah~ lalu apa hyung tahu kelemahan Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menyela sebelum Yesung sempat membuka mulut. "Hey, kau sudah bertanya lebih dari satu!"

"Aish, bilang saja kau tak ingin semua orang tahu kelemahanmu." ejek Donghae.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil membuat Ryeowook menghabiskan sebotol soju dalam sekali _'one shot'_ dan memaksa Cho Kyuhyun menyanyi didepan para pengunjung, permainan konyol itupun diakhiri.

"Ah~ aku hampir lupa! Kita harus berfoto sebelum pulang." ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasuki menu kamera.

"Haha.. kau masih melakukan hukuman itu ya?"

Bibir Kyuhyun ter_pout_ mendengar pertanyaan retoris Donghae. "Aku menyebutnya dengan janji, bukan hukuman."

"Kalau begitu kita juga foto dengan ponselku. Aku juga mau mempostingnya." tambah Yesung. Sebagai King of Selca yang kini menjalar menjadi King of SNS, tentu ia tak boleh ketinggalan mengabadikan moment seperti ini.

Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae mengambil selca mereka bersama. Ryeowook tak berminat ikut serta karena menurutnya wajah tanpa riasan membuat ia tak percaya diri. Ditambah wajahnya sedikit pucat karena sedang tak sehat.

"Baby.. kita berdua ayo!" Kyuhyun menempel pada Yesung yang tengah mengambil posisi selca. Berdiri tepat dibelakang Yesung dengan senyum simpul dibibirnya.

Yesungpun tersenyum lebar saat mengambil fotonya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Yesung menunjukkan hasil jepretannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. "Sekali lagi sekali lagi, kita buat ekspresi yang berbeda."

Merekapun kembali berfoto untuk ketiga kalinya.

Nampaknya April Mop tahun ini bukan hanya menjadi hari berbohong sedunia, tapi juga hari terbaik bagi para penggemar KyuSung. Karena kedekatan Yesung dan Kyuhyun bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

"Baby, kau bawa mobilmu?"

"Ne Kyunie."

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Yesung menggeleng, "Andwae. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat." Yang lebih tua cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat kekasihnya kelelahan.

Kyuhyun mengambil sendiri kunci mobil disaku celana Yesung. "Bolehkah malam ini aku menginap?"

"Menginap? Boleh saja, tapi kau sudah izin dengan manager hyung?"

"Sudah. Aku bahkan sudah memintanya pulang lebih dulu saat aku tiba tadi baby." balas Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Yesung membiarkan sang dongsaeng tercinta mengemudikan mobil pribadinya pulang ke rumah.

"Apa kau tahu, sebentar lagi tanggal 13 April." celetuk Yesung.

Namja tampan disampingnya menoleh sekilas. "Eum. Hari khusus kita, benarkan?"

Semua tahu bahwa 13 April menjadi hari khusus untuk KyuSung couple. Hari dimana para penggemar merayakan kebersamaan mereka berdua.

"Aku harap bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk penggemar kita." ungkap Yesung seraya berimajinasi.

"Sesuatu? Apa kau ingin memberi mereka kabar baik?"

Si Manis menoleh bingung. "Kabar baik?"

"Yaa, kabar baik bahwa sebentar lagi KyuSung kecil akan hadir di dunia."

Namja dibangku penumpang spontan melebarkan matanya dan memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Yakk! Apa maksudmu dengan KyuSung kecil? Maksudku bukan hal seperti itu Kyunie!" pipi Yesung merona hebat.

"Haha.. sudahlah. Lagipula memberi atau tidak, selama mereka tahu hubungan kita baik-baik saja, kurasa mereka akan tetap bahagia. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah.." Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas meraih jemari mungil Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat. "Saling berpegangan tangan seerat mungkin dalam keadaan apapun. Biarkan mereka tahu kedekatan kita apa adanya."

"Hal terpenting adalah 13 April hanyalah sebuah simbol kebersamaan kita, bukan hari khusus yang memaksa kita menunjukkan kebersamaan." lanjutnya.

"Kau benar Kyunie. Karena aku mencintaimu tidak hanya pada tanggal 13 April, tapi setiap hari dan setiap waktu." Yesung membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang turut menghangatkan relung hatinya.

"Cinta kita nyata baby.." tambah Kyuhyun disertai kecupan lembut dipunggung tangan Yesung.

.

.

.

**_###===END===###_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_#HappyKyusungDay :D yipp yipp horaaayy_**

Author datang dengan kisah yang lagi-lagi khayalan dari pemikiran antah berantah ini :v awkwk ini jadi fic untuk yg kemarin minta sekaligus hadiah untuk umma and appa :3

Bagaimana? Pantas dapat review kah? hehe

Sebelumnya makasih untuk semua respon kalian #kisseu #bighug #deepbow

.

see you paii paii


End file.
